Searching for information and digital content on a network presents many challenges. One challenge is the time required to find and retrieve the desired information and digital content. For example, a user may consume considerable time operating a personal computer to visit web sites and media stores to locate specific types of digital content. Further, requesting delivery of digital content that is published to a feed may also require time to locate the feed and time to filter undesirable information and digital content that is published to the feed. Other challenges include organizing, storing, and budgeting payments for digital content.